


They See Me Rollin'

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Roller Skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a MOSTLY humorous work. Rollerskater Laura meets Carmilla, who, it turns out, is really BAD at rollerskating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who helped give me ideas, and let me bounce my ideas off of them. This made me giggle as I was writing, so have fun (or not, I can’t tell you how to live your life).

Carmilla

Carmila got out of the passenger seat of Elsie’s car.

“Why are we here again? I thought rollerblading went out of fashion about twenty years ago?” Elsie rolled her eyes,

“So? It’s fun. Besides now it’s old enough to be retro. Isn’t there some kind of rule that that makes it cool again?” Carmilla laughed,

“Fine, I guess it won’t kill me. How hard could it be?” Elsie looked affronted,

“It’s a lot harder than it looks!” Carmilla chuckled, 

“Sure it is.” Elsie sighed,

“Come on, you seem to be good at everything else. Why not add one more to the list?” Carmilla shook her head and headed into the rollerskating rink. 

They rented some rollerskates from a tall, cheerful guy and went to change into them. 

When they got on the rink, Carmilla was feeling confident. She had never really found something she was bad at, and this seemed pretty easy. So she was pretty embarrassed when almost as soon as she got onto the rink, she fell. Elsie didn’t even bother to hide her laugh as she helped her up.

“How hard could it be?” Elsie was doing her Carmilla impression.

“Whatever. I just need to get used to it.” Carmilla insisted. She held onto the side and slowly scooted forward. Elsie giggled as she went along beside her.

“I can’t believe it. Carmilla Karnstein can’t even support herself on rollerskates. Can I get this on video?”

“Pull out a camera and I will destroy it.” Carmilla gritted her teeth. This was humiliating. She decided that she really hated being bad at things.

“Come on, just do what they’re doing.” Elsie teased, pointing at a pair of women. They were really good. There was a tall redhead skating along. She was doing tricks. She could skate backwards, do pirouettes, the whole thing. She made it look easy. But Carmilla’s attention was caught by the tiny blonde skating around her. Literally around her. The blonde girl was going in circles around the redhead while doing tricks. 

“Wow. This is...more extreme than I thought.”

“Yeah, those girls are here a lot. I think that they’re pros. Some people who are really into rollerskating get excited when they see them.” Carmilla was barely listening to what Elsie was saying, she was too busy trying not to fall. She tentatively let go of the wall and started moving forward. Slowly.

She was doing alright. In other words, she may be moving only slightly faster than a snail, but at least she wasn’t falling. Carmilla decided to go a little faster, which apparently, was a bad idea. She starting sliding, and was too focused on not falling to focus on changing direction. She looked up, and realized she was about to collide with the tiny blonde rollerskater. The other girl looked up and smoothly changed direction, avoiding Carmilla. Which left Carmilla to crash right into the redhead.

“What the hell?” The taller woman let out a steady stream of curses as she disentangled herself from Carmilla and stood up. The blonde woman came over and offered her hand to Carmilla.

“Come on Danny, I don’t think it was intentional. Thanks for the laughs. I haven’t seen someone lose control like that in a while.” Carmilla disregarded the offered hand and managed to stand up on her own. She tried not to look too proud of herself.

“Sorry, I’m new at this.” She said, Danny scoffed,

“You don’t say?” She looked like she was about to say more, but the blonde woman gave her a look, and Danny settled into a sulky silence.

“I’m Laura, and this is Danny. Don’t worry, she’s all bark and no bite.”

“I’m Carmilla, and I really am sorry.” Laura laughed,

“Well, you might want to get a little more practice in before you go pro. Maybe we’ll see you around.” Laura and Danny glided away and Elsie let out a low whistle.

“Very smooth.”

“Okay, how exactly am I supposed to get better at this?” Carmilla asked, Elsie shrugged,

“You could try practicing. Or I think they offer lessons.”

“I think I might need lessons.” Carmilla had always been very competitive. She didn’t want to admit she couldn’t do this.

\- - -

Laura

Laura got home late that night. As usual. It kind of became a thing when you were nocturnal. She went straight to the fridge and grabbed her soy milk container, pouring herself a glass of something that was not soymilk.

Danny had been sulky and unpleasant for the rest of the evening, after that Carmilla girl had crashed into her, which, Laura had to admit, had been pretty funny. She chugged what was in her glass and set it down with a satisfied sigh. She had been hungry.

Laura washed the glass out until the water ran clear. Then she went into her living room and opened her laptop. She saw a new addition to her schedule and checked. Someone had signed up for classes. Laura smiled when she saw the name of the student. Carmilla Karnstein sounded like an interesting girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla

Carmilla got out of her car and went into the roller skating rink. Today was the first day of her lessons, she had signed up for two days a week, Sundays and Tuesdays. She went up to the rental counter, but the guy was busy arguing with a familiar tall redhead.

“Seriously, Summer Psycho, why are you even here? You must have half a dozen other pairs of skates.”

“First off, our derby team is the SUMMER SOCIETY, asshole. Second you know that I can’t use the same skates for completely different things. At least you would know that if you were able to do your job.”

“Hey, I’ve been here a while. I know what I’m doing.”

“Then fix the wheels on my skates!” Danny snapped, dumping the broken roller skates on the counter and turning around. She almost crashed into Carmilla, who stepped backward quickly. She could be very graceful when there weren’t wheels strapped to her feet.

“Well, Xena, when I first met you I thought I caught you in a bad mood. Way to prove me wrong.” Danny glared at her,

“Well, when I first met you, I really didn’t expect to see you here again.” Carmilla shrugged, trying not to show how self-conscious she was,

“Well, I figured maybe I could use some lessons.” Danny snorted,

“Yeah, you could use them.” Danny pushed past her and walked away. Carmilla couldn’t help an amused smile as she went up to rent some skates.

“So, what did you do to piss her off?” He asked as he passed the wheeled monstrosities over the counter. 

“Knocked her on her ass.” Carmilla said casually. She would have returned the question but, honestly, she couldn’t care less. Not that her lack of interest discouraged the man.

“I’m Kirsch, by the way.” He told her. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Good for you, Beefcake.” She turned away from the counter and moved to the rink. It was empty. This time was reserved for lessons. Carmilla changed into the skates and waited for her teacher to show up. The tiny blonde from the previous day came into the rink.

“Hey, good to see you again!” Carmilla glanced down at her,

“Yeah. When I signed up for lessons, I didn’t expect you to be the teacher, Cutie.” Laura looked indignant,

“Cutie? I’m older than you, you know.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow,

“Oh? How can you tell? I never told you my age.” Laura blushed slightly,

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m your teacher anyway.” Carmilla was about to give another snarky remark (mostly out of habit), but held her tongue. She had seen Laura’s skating yesterday, and if anybody could teach her not to suck so bad, it was probably her. And Carmilla really hated sucking.

Laura had Carmilla practice moving on the skates, showing her how to balance. After an hour of falling on her butt more times than she cared to count, Carmilla could move at the pace of the average senior citizen without ending up on the floor.

“You did well today.” Laura told her as she passed the roller skates back to Kirsch. Carmilla rolled her eyes,

“Don’t patronize me, Cupcake. I know how bad I am. It’s why I’m taking lessons.” Laura didn’t seem at all fazed by Carmilla’s rudeness, which was a pretty new reaction.

“Come on, you did so well I’ll treat you to some food.” She pointed to the small restaurant in the corner of the building. The kind with tables to small to actually eat at, and plastic chairs that were probably the most uncomfortable things devised by man.

“Will it be any good?” Carmilla asked doubtfully, Laura nodded,

“You haven’t been, have you? The couple that run it are great. Come on.” She grabbed Carmilla’s hand, and with WAY more strength than Carmilla expected, led her to the restaurant. As they got closer, Carmilla could read the small sign; “Perry-Normal Pies: Make the taste submit”. Laura saw her looking and giggled,

“Yeah, LaFontaine was in charge of the sign. They were pretty proud of themselves for that.” Carmilla shrugged and followed Laura to the counter, where two redheads, one with long, curly hair, and the other with a short, androgynous hairstyle were waiting.

“Hey, Laura. New friend?” The short haired one asked,

“New student. This is Carmilla. Carmilla, this is LaFontaine, they are usually dealing with the customers-”

“When we have them.” LaFontaine mumbled,

“-and this is Perry. She makes the pies.” Perry gave a small wave, and LaFontaine passed Carmilla a menu. Carmilla scanned it quickly before passing it back,

“I’ll take a slice of apple cinnamon.” 

“And the usual for me.” Laura added. Perry brought them their pie and they sat down at a table.   
Even Carmilla couldn’t deny that it would be worth coming back here just for the pie.

\- - -

Laura

Danny ambushed Laura as soon as Carmilla left.

“Can we finally get to practice now?” Laura looked at Danny, amused,

“I told you I’d text you when I was done. You didn’t need to jump out the moment she left.” Danny shrugged,

“Whatever. Hey, can we practice for the derby? We already did freestyle today.” Laura frowned,

“We already practice with the rest of the team. And you know I only agreed to join the derby team if you would be my freestyle partner. Don’t slack on me.” Danny turned pink,

“I’m not slacking! It’s just...my wheels are broken, and I only have my derby skates on me.” Laura snorted with laughter,

“You could have just told me that in the first place. Fine, we can practice for the derby.”

They practiced for a while before Danny brought up Carmilla,

“So...how’s your new protege?” Laura shrugged,

“She could use some practice.” Danny laughed,

“Well, yeah, if she’s knocking people over, I would say she needs some practice.”

“Hey, you’re the derby queen. Isn’t it a little embarrassing for you to be knocked over by a complete amateur?” Danny scowled and starting skating faster, trying to overtake Laura. Laura laughed and matched the pace easily. 

Her instincts had been right, Carmilla really was an interesting girl. Laura had never met such an old soul in such a young girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, but things will get more interesting next week, promise! :)

Carmilla

Carmilla was relaxing at home with one of her favourite books. She went to a nearby college, but she had signed up for mostly evening classes, so she didn’t have to wake up early. Carmilla was enjoying the quiet and solitude when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and glanced at the caller id.

“Hi, Mom. What’s up?”

“Hello, dear. Why does something have to be up? Can’t I just call you?”

“I guess.”

“How is school? Are you doing anything new?”

“School is fine. Mostly the same old stuff everyday. I did start roller skating lessons though.”

“Roller skating? I didn’t know you were interested in that.” 

“Well, I’m really not that into it. Elsie dragged me along with her the other day. I’ve never been so bad at anything in my life.”

“So you’re taking lessons because of your pride?”

“Pretty much.”

“Can you apply that to your schoolwork?” Carmilla rolled her eyes,

“Trust me, I’m doing fine in school. Which I should probably get to.”

“Okay, then. Have fun, be safe. Don’t forget to-” Carmilla hung up before her mother finished. It was almost amusing how she was trying so hard to connect now that Carmilla was no longer home. She had never really seemed to care before. Carmilla checked the time. She didn’t absolutely have to leave now, but phone conversations with her mom always felt awkward, and she really didn’t have anything better to do. She sighed and grabbed her bag, leaving her tiny apartment.

\- - -

Laura

Laura skated smoothly past Danny. They had practiced their freestyle for an hour already, and Danny had managed to convince her to put in some derby practice.

“We have a game in three days. The freestyle competition is two weeks away. Come on Laura, just the last hour for the derby.”

“Fine, but you had better appreciate how nice I am.” Danny had grinned at her,

“I know. You are entirely too sweet.”

So now Laura was racing Danny around the track.

“Come on, you’re the one who wanted to practice for the derby instead of freestyle.” Danny scowled at her,

“Well we would have more time to practice if you weren’t spending time teaching that moody girl.” Laura frowned, it really wasn’t like Danny to dislike someone so much. Except for Kirsch, but that was just how they interacted. Laura quickly caught up to Danny (again) and bumped her as she rolled past, causing Danny to lose her balance and fall flat on the ground.

“Looks like our Pivot could use a little more practice.” Laura teased as Danny pulled herself up, “Okay, Hollis. I know you’re good, but even you need to stay sharp. Can we please just focus on the derby until the game?” Laura thought about it, she preferred artistic skating to crashing into people, but Danny was her friend.

“Fine. But you need to be really into the freestyle.” Danny moved forward and hugged her,

“Thankyou! You’re the best!”


	4. Chapter 4

Laura

Carmilla moved forward on the rollerskates. She could go at about a normal human’s walking pace now, which was impressive, considering how she’d started.

“You’re doing great, how about trying to speed up just a little?” Laura asked. Carmilla nodded and moved her legs...and fell. Laura tried not to laugh as she moved forward to help her up.

“It’s fine, you’re improving.” Carmilla snorted,

“Yeah right, Skater Queen. I still suck.”

“Well, you can move faster than an old lady before you fall.” Laura pointed out. Carmilla smiled slightly,

“If that’s the best you can say, I think my point is proven.” Laura shrugged,

“Whatever, come on, let’s go get pie.” Carmilla definitely perked up at that. They made their way over to the pie shop.

“Hey, Laura!” LaFontaine called when they came in,

“Hi guys.” Laura smiled at the two redheads, 

“Do you have another lesson today?” Perry asked, Carmilla didn’t show any signs of responding, so Laura answered for her,

“Yeah, we just finished. Now we need food.” LaFontaine nodded,

“So, cherry with extra whipped cream for you, and Carmilla, you got apple cinnamon, right? Or do you want to try something new?”

“Apple cinnamon is fine.” Carmilla told them. When LaFontaine turned to get the pie Carmilla leaned in close to Laura,

“How did they remember? I’ve been here one time.”

“LaF's got a really good memory,” Laura told her, “I don’t think they’ve ever forgotten someone’s order.” Carmilla raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything else. 

“LaFontaine, how much pumpkin do we have left?” Perry called over her shoulder,

“Just a couple slices.”

“I should make some more,” Perry said, “Remember when Danny and Kirsch were fighting over the last piece?” LaFontaine returned carrying Laura and Carmilla’s pie,

“Yeah, and then they dropped it on the floor.” They said with a laugh as they passed the plates over the counter.

“At least we got some peace after that,” Laura pointed out, “They didn’t speak to each other for four weeks after that.” Laura felt mildly accomplished when Carmilla let out a breath of laughter,

“I guess Xena is as charming to everybody else as she is to me?” Laura shook her head,

“Danny’s not usually that bad. She’s just stressed out. The roller derby is in a couple of days.” Laura grinned as a thought struck her,

“Hey! You should come to the derby game!” Carmilla raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her,

“Excuse me, Cutie?”

“Come on! You might pick something up by watching. And it’ll be fun anyway, bring a friend if you want.” 

“I’ll think about it, Cupcake.”

\- - -

Carmilla

Carmilla unlocked her door and stepped inside. She tossed her jacket onto the closest chair (maybe she’d hang it up later). Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Elsie.

‘Hey, how’d the lesson go?’

‘Fine. Want to come to the roller derby game with me? Day after tomorrow.’

‘What? You’re into that now?’

‘Not really.’

‘Sure, I’ll come :)’

Carmilla smiled a little, then frowned at herself. Why was she happy to be going to a roller derby game? Did she even like Laura?

Okay, maybe she did a little. Which was a problem. She didn’t want to get invested in anyone. It was fine though, she was going to the game with a friend, no emotional strings attached. It was fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Carmilla

Carmilla stood with Elsie in the crowd around the rink. Danny was easy to make out, she stood taller than all of the other skaters. Laura was only distinguishable by the two stars on her helmet. The commentator, JP, (this sport actually had commentary?) was getting excited.

“And in the last jam of the bout, Tiny Cookies is making this count!” Laura was weaving around all of the players trying to knock her over. The scoreboard was counting up as she lapped all of the enemy players. At least, Carmilla was pretty sure how this worked. The whistle blew, and the game was over,

“The Summer Society are the winners!” JP was yelling, Danny slammed into Laura, and Carmilla was surprised that the tall redhead didn’t knock Laura over. People started filing out of the rink. Carmilla was surprised at how many people actually showed up. She and Elsie hung around talking for a while, before Laura came up to them.

“You came!” she squealed, Carmilla shrugged,

“How could I resist seeing “Tiny Cookies” in action?” Laura blushed,

“Danny came up with the name.”

“Well, I guess the Amazon is smarter than she looks.”

“Hey, Carmilla, I have class early tomorrow, so I’m going to bounce.” Elsie cut in, she walked away, mouthing “Three’s a crowd!” over her shoulder. Carmilla fought not to roll her eyes.

“Congratulations on winning, by the way.” Laura smiled, 

“Thanks, Danny’s pretty excited. She’s even being nice to Kirsch.” Carmilla glanced at the skate rental stand and saw Danny and Kirsch smiling and laughing.

“Call the press. Xena made a friend.” Laura pouted,

“Come on, be nice.”

“Nice isn’t really my thing, Sweetheart.” Carmilla told her, Laura sighed,

“Well, it could be. Anyway, are we still on for your class on Sunday?”

“I haven’t cancelled it, have I?”

“Well, okay then. I have to go, but I’ll see you then.”

“Looking forward to it, Tiny Cookies.”

Carmilla went home and got a text from Elsie,

‘Heeey. You like her.’ she snorted and shook her head.

‘Uh, no I don’t.’

‘Then how did you know who I was talking about?’ That stumped Carmilla for a moment,

‘I’m psychic.’

‘It’s okay to like her, you know. It doesn’t mean you have to marry her or anything.’

‘I don’t like her’

‘If you say so’

\- - -

Laura

Laura came home and poured her usual glass of “soy milk”. She wandered over to her phone and pressed the messages button. She froze when she heard the voice.

“Laura. It’s your father. Call me, I have news.” She hurriedly picked up the phone and dialled the number. He picked up on the first ring.

“Father. Is something wrong?” She asked,

“I heard a vampire hunter is coming to your area. I just wanted to tell you to be careful.” Laura ignored the tightening in her stomach,

“I’ll be fine,” she said, as much to herself as to him, “I don’t even hunt humans here, they won’t be able to tell what I am.”

“Make sure to watch your back anyway. Are you still playing games with the humans?”

“Roller Skating is fun. And they don’t suspect anything.”

“If you say so. Just try to stay safe.” He hung up. Laura put the phone down and grimaced. 

What kind of vampire hunter came somewhere where there weren’t any attacks?


	6. Chapter 6

Laura

Laura was having her usual practice with Danny. Now that the derby game was over, they were focusing on the freestyle again. At least, Laura was trying to focus. She tried to do a trick and stumbled. Again. Danny looked at her in concern,

“Everything okay? This isn’t like you. That’s like, the fourth time in the last ten minutes.”

“I’m fine,” Laura insisted, “I just need to practice a little more.”

“Laura, that was a Heel-Toe. Basic stuff, normally you could do it in your sleep.” Danny paused to give her a look, “Does this have anything to do with that student you’re getting all friendly with?” Laura frowned,

“Carmilla? What? No, of course not.” Danny didn’t look convinced,

“Laura, if you like her that’s fine. It’s your business, just don’t let it distract you.” Laura could feel herself starting to blush and decided that it was time to switch the focus of the conversation,

“Well, what about you and Kirsch? Isn’t he distracting you a little?” Danny almost fell over,

“What? I don’t like Kirsch!” Laura laughed,

“I don’t know, you guys were getting pretty chummy after the game yesterday.” Danny scowled,

“I was...thanking him. He fixed my skates in time for the game and everything, you know? I was just being polite.”

“Yes, being polite to Kirsch has always been a huge priority for you.” 

“Okay, you know what? Right now, you’re the one who needs to practice for the freestyle, you can do that. I’m going home, I’m done for the day.” Danny stormed off and Laura stared after her in dismay for several moments. After Danny left, she considered continuing practice, but decided against it. She headed over to get some pie, she could really use something sweet.

LaFontaine was standing alone behind the counter.

“Hey, Laura! Perry will be back soon. She just went to get some lunch. Want me to grab you the usual?” Laura smiled,

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”

“So, how’s that student you’re crushing on?” They asked as they cut her a generous slice, Laura frowned, what was with everybody?

“I’m not crushing! She’s just...interesting, is all.” LaFontaine laughed and Laura couldn’t help but smile just a little.

\- - -

Carmilla

Carmilla had just gotten home from class. She was relaxing on her couch, trying to convince herself that it was worth the effort to go to her kitchen and make dinner, instead of just ordering in. She was losing the argument. Her phone started ringing and she reached over, mumbling a curse when she saw the caller id.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hi, honey! I have news.” Carmilla groaned,

“Let me guess, I’m being disowned.”

“No! I’m going to be coming to visit you soon!”

“What? Why?” Carmilla tried not to sound like she was freaking out, but it was tough,

“Oh, no reason in particular. I just wanted to see you, and your brother is thinking of going to the same school as you, so he can look around campus while we spend time together.”

“Will’s coming too? Great. Why are you so keen to spend time with me anyway?” Carmilla asked,

“Well, I miss you, of course. Besides, it’s getting to be around the time of year that that girl, Elle-” Carmilla felt a knot tie in her stomach,

“Mom,” She interrupted, “Don’t talk about it. Ever.” there was a moment of silence on the other side,

“...Right, sorry. But anyway, I’ll be there in a few days. Maybe I can see you skate?” The knot loosened slightly.

“Probably not. I may be taking lessons, but I still suck. Anyway, I have...homework, and stuff. I’ll see you, I guess.”

“See you soon!” Carmilla hung up the phone and sighed.

She was starting to think that her mother fed off of her stress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is out of schedule, but there is a fic I desperately want to start, and I won't have time until this is done. So, I'm going to try to finish this one up in the next few days, so have fun.

Carmilla

Carmilla left her apartment building and started to head towards the bus station so she could get to her skating lesson. She stopped short when a car pulled out and a woman got out. Specifically, her mother got out. She greeted Carmilla with a wide smile,

“Hi Honey! Excited to see me?” 

“Mom! If you’re going to come, give some warning!” 

“I did! Remember? I told you just the other day.” Carmilla gritted her teeth,

“You could also have mentioned it this morning. You said “A few days” that could mean anything.” Her mother waved her off,

“Does it really matter? Will and I are staying in a hotel, I know your apartment isn’t big enough for all three of us. We’ll just be with you during the day.” Carmilla looked around,

 

“Where is the creep, anyway?” Her mother had long-since learned to ignore her monikers.

“He’s resting in the hotel, but I thought we could spend some time-”

“Actually I’m about to go to my roller skating class.” Her mother’s face brightened,

“Oh! I’d love to see you skate! Come on, get in the car so you can give me directions.” Carmilla cursed as her mother drove. Not only was she now stuck with her, she also had to show off her complete lack of skating ability. She sighed heavily. 

Well, at least she didn’t have to take the bus.

When they arrived, Carmilla made a beeline towards the skate rental stand, eager to get the nightmare over with. Laura was there, talking to Kirsch.

“Carmilla!” She called, bounding over, “You’re here a little early,” She glanced at Carmilla’s mother, “who’s your friend?” 

“Laura, this is my mother, Lyla Karnstein. Mom, this is Laura, my skating instructor.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Karnstein.” Laura said warmly, holding out her hand. They shook hands and Carmilla rushed Laura onto the rink, trying to get this entire thing over with as quickly as possible.

\- - -

Laura

Laura cut the lesson a little short that day, something told her Carmilla wouldn’t mind. She had done... alright. She had seemed incredibly tense, but it was understandable. Parents could be stressful. She walked with Carmilla while her student returned the skates. They both turned around when a dark haired boy came in. He sauntered up to them casually and smiled,

“Hey, Kitty.” Carmilla nodded,

“Will.” Then she turned to Laura, “Laura, this is Will, my obnoxious little brother. Will, Laura.” He smiled,

“A pleasure.” He held out his hand and Laura made herself shake it. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something about him creeped her out. She brushed off the feeling and turned to Carmilla,

“Hey, want to grab some pie? Your family can come too, of course.” Carmilla opened her mouth to respond, but her mom cut in first.

“Oh, that’s so nice of you, but I’m afraid Carmilla doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth.”  
What? Carmilla ate that pie as if it was the last thing she would ever taste. Laura was about to press the issue, before Will stepped forward.

“Actually, I might be interested in taking you up on that.”

“Good idea!” Mrs. Karnstein enthused, “You two can do that. I saw a nice looking restaurant nearby, Carmilla and I can go there. You can meet us when you’re done.”

Laura couldn’t think of a polite way to refuse, so she settled with giving Carmilla a wave and a smile, wishing she could do more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, trying to bang these out. Two to go!

Carmilla

Carmilla relaxed at home with a content sigh. Her mom had left with Will that morning, finally freeing her to move on with her life. Her phone started ringing and she closed her eyes. If this was her mother...

Thankfully it was Elsie. Carmilla picked up the phone,

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go skating again. I mean, we haven’t really hung out in a while.” Carmilla considered. She didn’t really have anything better to do, and she might run into Laura. Who she did not miss, or anything. She just wanted to apologize for her family.

“Sure, sounds fun.” she said, 

“Awesome! Meet you there!” Carmilla hung up the phone and got up.

When she met Elsie at the rink, it was fairly busy. They skated for a while, before Carmilla got sick of Elsie laughing at her “grandma skating”. Besides, she didn’t see Laura anywhere (not that she was actually looking, of course).

“Hey, come on. Let’s get some pie.” She said, Elsie frowned,

“There are some restaurants close by, if you’re hungry. But you know the food in places like this always sucks.” Carmilla smirked,

“Not this place. The pie is fantastic.” Elsie raised an eyebrow,

“Oh? If Carmilla Karnstein is praising it, it must be worth a shot.” Carmilla lead the way to Perry-Normal Pies. LaFontaine and Perry actually had a few customers, but they still looked up when Carmilla came in with Elsie. They ordered their pie and sat down. They were distracted from their food when Danny came rushing in, though.

“Have any of you seen Laura?” She demanded, “This has to be a prank. Please tell me you’ve seen her.”

“No, she hasn’t come in at all in the past few days. Why?” Carmilla had to give them credit for keeping their cool when there was 6-feet of freaked out redhead in the room.

“I just got a text, after she skipped out on practice for the last three days. Look.” She held out her phone and Carmilla hurried up to the counter to read the text.

‘Help, trapped in Crowley Halls Hotel room. Bring soymilk container from my house.’

“If she’s trapped in a hotel room, why is soymilk her first priority?” LaFontaine asked,

“Maybe she’s been stuck a while and she’s thirsty.” Perry suggested. If anyone else had said that, Carmilla would have thought it was a joke.

\- - -

Laura

Laura was tied to a chair. That morning, they had left her unattended for the first time. She had managed to reach into her pocket and text Danny, but after that her phone had died. Crap.

Will was lurking in a corner, watching her. Her first instinct had definitely been right, he was creepy. She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at him.

Will and his mom. Carmilla’s mom, had taken her by surprise, kidnapping her when she left the roller skating rink.

Carmilla’s mom walked in and Laura gritted her teeth. Time for more questioning.

“You’ve been without blood for three days now,” she started, “you must be getting hungry. Just tell me, how many vampires are nearby? Where are they?” 

“I’m the only one I know of,” Laura said for the hundredth time, “I’m alone here.” It was actually the truth, too. Not that they believed it.

“Bullshit,” Will called from the corner, “Vampires travel in packs. Even a newbie slayer knows that.”

“How did you even figure out what I am?” Laura asked, he smirked,

“We noticed some... interesting redirections of blood donations.”

“Well, if you know that, you know I don’t hunt. I’m not a danger to you, or anyone. Just let me go.”

“But you could be a danger.” Mrs. Karnstein pressed, “You could be a danger to us, and everyone around you. Including my daughter.” She paused slightly,

“Actually, I’m very pleased with the way things turned out. I never thought I could have Carmilla as my unwitting bait again. You see, there was a girl once, Elle. I figured out what she was early on, so I introduced her to Carmilla. They became close, very close. So close that it didn’t seem strange when one day, while she was out, I offered her a ride. It was the last “ride” she ever took.”

“How did Carmilla forgive you?” Laura asked. She hadn’t seen Carmilla, and was almost completely certain that she had nothing to do with this.

“She didn’t forgive me. She didn’t even know it was me. Poor Carmilla never quite got over the “mysterious murder” of her friend. I don’t think that she’s ever truly let someone close to her since.” Laura glared at the vampire slayer,

“Well I feel bad for her. Her mom’s kind of a raging b-bad person!” Will raised an eyebrow,

“Well, I don’t know how you’ll recover from the sting of that insult, Mom.”


	9. Chapter 9

Carmilla

Carmilla was with the Dimwit Squad in the back of Perry’s food van. They had already stopped by Laura’s apartment to get the all-important soymilk.

 

“Remember, I’m only letting you ride there because it’s an emergency!” She called, “This van is for food, not people!”

“Less lecturing, more driving.” Carmilla ordered.

Not again, she thought, please let her be okay. There was a red light ahead, and Perry broke hard. The soymilk container flew off of Danny’s lap, spilling a dark red liquid everywhere. They stared in shock.

“That’s... not soymilk.” LaFontaine said shakily, Carmilla turned on them,

“Oh, really Sherlock. How did you reach that brilliant deduction?”

“What is it?” Perry asked, she had pulled over to see what the fuss was.

“Blood.” Danny spat out, “That’s blood.”

“Why did Laura want us to bring blood?” LaFontaine asked, “Unless...” They trailed off and Carmilla groaned. They were wasting time.

“Well? What is it? Spit it out, Dipshit.” Perry frowned,

 

“Carmilla, I know things are a little tense right now, but that kind of language-”

 

“Bite me.” Carmilla spat. LaFontaine continued as if they hadn’t spoken,

“Well, this may sound crazy, but I’ve never seen her around in the mornings, she only comes out in the evening. She has blood in her milk container, and remember that picture of past skaters we found, Danny? There was that girl who looked just like her and we thought it might be her grandmother or something. What if it wasn’t? It might have been... her.” Danny looked shocked,

 

“LaFontaine, you can’t really be suggesting-”

 

“Vampire, right?” LaFontaine asked, turning to each of them in turn, “Vampire, vampire, vampire, yeah?”

“There’s no such thing.” Perry said firmly, “She could just be, I don’t know. A light averse octogenarian with an extreme hemoglobin deficiency and really good skin.” Carmilla glared at Perry,

“And that’s more normal than a vampire? As crazy as it sounds, I’m with Gingersnap.” Carmilla didn’t know why it was easy to believe. If someone had told her that vampires were real two weeks ago, she might have laughed. But Laura... somehow she could see it. Danny hesitated,

“She didn’t agree to join the Summer Society until she found out it was all evening practice. And if I try to reschedule our private practices for an earlier time, she just cancels them.” Danny sighed, “I can’t believe I’m even entertaining the possibility.”

“Whatever, Tiny Cookies is a vampire, she needs this blood,” Carmilla shook the box to make sure that there was still some left, “she’s your friend and might be in danger. Let’s get moving already.” The redheads nodded their heads solemnly and Perry got the van moving again.

Please don’t be hurt. Carmilla thought, as they went five miles above the speed limit. (Which for Perry, was adventurous)

\- - -

Laura

Laura was enduring another round of repetitive questioning when her friends burst in. Despite being tied to a chair, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey Laura!” LaFontaine said cheerfully, “You could have told us you were a vampire. I mean, that’s hardcore. How could you keep it secret?” Laura felt as though she swallowed an icecube. They knew. They would... do what? She thought. They knew, but they could have left her, instead they were here to save her. Even Carmilla.

She turned her head to look at Carmilla. See her reaction. Know once and for all that Carmilla was not involved.

“Mom... what are you doing?” Mrs. Karnstein looked flustered,

“Dear, you know she’s a vampire? Well, she attacked me and-”

“She’s lying!” Laura yelled, “And she’s lied to you before. Carmilla, she told me what happened with Elle. Elle was a vampire, just like me, and she killed her.” Carmilla’s mom let out a cry of rage and grabbed one of the stakes she had left next to Laura “just in case”. She raised her arm and Laura couldn’t move, couldn’t save herself...

Then she was gone, and Carmilla was on top of her, and they were on the ground. Will came running in, and immediately moved towards his mother. LaFontaine was in the way though, and suddenly Perry was on his back.

“UNTIE ME!” Laura yelled at Danny, who moved to her side. They got the ropes off just in time, Mrs. Karnstein hit Carmilla on the head with the stake, and the girl rolled off of her, unconscious.

Danny moved between Laura and Carmilla’s mother, and Laura grabbed the soymilk container from Danny’s hand and started chugging.

“Is this really the time for a snack?” Danny hissed, but Laura ignored her. She could already feel the blood helping, giving her more speed, more strength. These humans had taken her by surprise earlier, but now she wasn’t alone.

 

When the police came, Will and his mother were both tied up with the ropes they had used to hold Laura. Carmilla was loaded into an ambulance, and the police questioned the rest of them.

They answered truthfully, other than the vampire part.

“So, Momma Karnstein should be going away for a while,” LaFontaine said with satisfaction, “After all, who’s going to believe the whole vampire-slayer bit?”

Laura was barely listening. She was staring off in the direction the ambulance had gone. Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, I know it looks bad, but she’ll be okay.”

“She got hurt for me Danny.” Laura whispered. Carmilla had to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's short, but what more really needs saying?
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who left kudos and MEGA THANKS to everyone who left comments. I love you all!

Carmilla

Carmilla woke up in a hospital. Laura was standing over her. Not an entirely unpleasant way to wake up, the events leading to it aside.

“Carmilla! You’re awake!” Carmilla smiled weakly,

“Hey, Laura.” Tears started dripping down Laura’s face,

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I mean, you got hurt protecting me, and she was your mother, and you must be going through so much with her. Oh, and with Elle, I mean you just found out what happened-”

“Hey, come closer.” Carmilla said. Laura looked at her blankly,

“What?”

“Move your face closer.” Laura obeyed, and Carmilla leaned forward slowly and kissed her. Laura stiffened, but just for a moment before she was kissing her back. They broke apart and Carmilla smiled. Laura giggled slightly and they just looked at each other for several long moments.

“So, you’re not going to bite me, are you?” Carmilla joked, Laura smiled at her,

“Only if you want me to.”


End file.
